The Boy with the Blue eyes
by JamesMoriartty
Summary: Magnus and Alec fluff fanfic


div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ca992fd23e5dc25e41bf9ebe1b7b0c13"Okay I'm going to write a Malec (Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood) story I just need to say something./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ca992fd23e5dc25e41bf9ebe1b7b0c13"I am pretty much just using the character names and looks but not all of their personality but hopefully they will still seem kind of like the original character. This book may contain spoilers of the Mortal Instruments./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ca992fd23e5dc25e41bf9ebe1b7b0c13"And the story begins!, *dramatic fade if this was a movie*/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ca992fd23e5dc25e41bf9ebe1b7b0c13"_/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bf246d8e1eca2bc6f706dfec3242fe30"Magnus's P.O.V/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bf246d8e1eca2bc6f706dfec3242fe30"I lay on the pavement. My head is spinning. I think that I have been laying here for about ten minutes, there is a rock sticking into my back and my clothes are covered in a mixture of faerie drugs and mud. I know that I need to leave, I have places to be, but I can hardly lift my arm but here goes nothing. I shakily get to my feet using all of my energy I find a streetlamp sticking out like a beacon of hope I grab hold of it with my life as the light and the world around me starts to fade from view and I collapse back onto the pavement striking my head./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e11dfb3fe5dd2f682be76ad6ac353b88"-12 hours later-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="55e90c04242881d688b09f00e275fad2" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="55e90c04242881d688b09f00e275fad2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Where the hell am I?/em I pull myself up into a sitting position when a stab of pain goes straight through my head and I fall back down onto the bed. Looking around I see a small apartment and a boy sitting asleep in the corner, his head on his shoulder. He must have been around 17 or 18 with a shock of black hair, he turned slightly in his sleep, his arm on the rest of the upholstered chair. I slowly lifted my head and sat up./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="55e90c04242881d688b09f00e275fad2"'Lie back down' Came a voice from the corner. The boy had woken up and his hair was artfully ruffled around his head and his eyes electric blue./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="55e90c04242881d688b09f00e275fad2"'Why am I here?' I asked hoping for an answer/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="55e90c04242881d688b09f00e275fad2"'I found you last night outside Pandemonium, you were passed out on the ground so I brought you here' He answered, getting up and rummaging around in a wooden cupboard and pulling out a bottle of green fluid which he then continued to pour into a glass/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="55e90c04242881d688b09f00e275fad2"'Drink this' He said as he handed me the glass./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="55e90c04242881d688b09f00e275fad2"'How do I know I can trust you?' I asked, my hands shaking slightly around the glass./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="55e90c04242881d688b09f00e275fad2"'I swear on the Mortal sword I will not hurt you' he said his voice unwavering and solemn.I made up my mind and drank, the green liquid was slightly tart but sweet at the same time. The dark haired boy got up and started to rummage around what I can only think must have been a kitchen for a few seconds before he called, /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="55e90c04242881d688b09f00e275fad2"'How do you like your eggs?' Poking his head around the corner./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="55e90c04242881d688b09f00e275fad2"'I can't stay' I replied pulling on my clothes from last night, realizing that I was only wearing underwear and shakily standing, supporting myself by holding onto the bedpost./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="55e90c04242881d688b09f00e275fad2"'You are staying' He said as he came over and got me onto a stool in the kitchen. 'No one ever stays long enough for my cooking' My head spun and the room was spinning, nothing makes sense and I have no clue where I am./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="73c1f3e73fdffc8d10cc4f0439303379" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="73c1f3e73fdffc8d10cc4f0439303379"-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="73c1f3e73fdffc8d10cc4f0439303379"Okay guys I have been writing this for a while so I decided to publish it /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="73c1f3e73fdffc8d10cc4f0439303379"please comment! /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9413f5d0f1ef53d43b46f4bd4d9ba5d1"J.M/div 


End file.
